<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not yet day by suganii (feints)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738797">it's not yet day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feints/pseuds/suganii'>suganii (feints)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feints/pseuds/suganii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>It’s been 45 days since Keiji saw Osamu last.</i><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>In which Akaashi Keiji takes the train to Osaka to see his boyfriend again.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not yet day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskandal/gifts">elleskandal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Elle.</p><p>happy birthday! thank you for being such a positive and caring influence in my life, and i really hope you enjoy your special day, as well as this small present. the world is a lot brighter with you in it, &amp; i wish you more happiness and fulfillment this year. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is a welcome warmth, pouring over Keiji like the tide washing up on a shore. Keiji turns his face further to the light, sinking deep into the cushions as he does. His heart feels light, like someone’s lit a similar candle in his chest. Keiji watches the scenery whizz by with a grin.</p><p>The train from Tokyo to Hyogo takes about two-and-a-half hours. Keiji finds himself wringing his hands, counting down to the minutes separating him from Osamu who’ll be there to pick him up when he arrives. From the station, they’ll drive to Amagasaki to visit with Osamu’s parents for two days, before Osamu drives them back to his apartment in Chuo-ko.</p><p>It’s been 45 days since Keiji saw him last; 45 days since Keiji saw him off at the shinkansen; 45 days since he sent Osamu a goodbye text and a reminder to let Keiji know when he had arrived safely.</p><p>The memory of that day now makes Keiji press his cheeks to the window to hide yet another blossoming smile—Osamu, reluctant to leave the circle of Keiji’s arms, wearing a chain containing Keiji’s spare keys to his apartment in Tokyo under his parka, had buried himself deeper in Keiji’s turtleneck sweater while Keiji planted his lips discretely on Osamu’s neck.</p><p>In the early days of their relationship when Keiji had been a bit more self-conscious about Osamu’s sometimes public displays of affection, he had taken inspiration from a television show Konoha had recommended to him, on how to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. First placing a firm kiss onto the inside of his right palm, Keiji would then press it gently against Osamu’s forehead.</p><p>He did it on the day of their last parting too; backed up a step while Osamu’s eyes brightened with knowing, and after, he had taken Keiji’s palm and planted two feather-light kisses, one to his knuckles, one to the inside of his palm. Shivers had run up Keiji’s arms at the heat and tenderness in Osamu’s gaze, and Keiji held his gaze despite the red he felt on his cheeks. Held his gaze when Osamu had found a window seat on the second floor of the shinkansen, and waved at Osamu until he was out of sight.</p><p>Keiji has run a hundred, two hundred scenarios in his mind of what he’ll do, what he’ll say when he sees Osamu again. Maybe he’ll run straight into Osamu’s arms, and maybe Osamu will twirl him around like the romantic sap he refuses to acknowledge to his twin that he is. Maybe he’ll show up with cupcakes and flowers the way he had done the last time Keiji had seen him, dressed in a deep burgundy coat that highlighted the gray of his eyes.</p><p>Either way, he will no longer be pixels on a screen, or words on a text. Keiji will get to touch him, to feel and smell and taste him. From the rough pads of his fingers to the broad expanse of his shoulders to the thin locks of hair Keiji loves to run his fingers through—all of it will be Keiji’s to hold in his hands. And maybe Keiji will kiss him silly, kiss him all over, beginning with the corners of those handsome lips. He’s missed Osamu, more than he can say.</p><p>With a sigh, he scrolls through Osamu’s messages again.</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>3 hours left! I love you. Also, ‘Tsumu says hi. [9.05am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>2 hours. I can’t wait to see the look on your face when I sweep you off your feet like the gentleman I am. 😉 [10.10am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>1.5 hours! Bad news – my twin wants to come pick you up too. 😪 [10.39am]</p><p><strong>Osamu:</strong> If you’re sure! 1 hour left… ‘Tsumu promises he’ll stay in the car the whole time, and he’ll drive us back so we can catch up in the back seat. 😉 [11.03am]</p><p><strong>Osamu:</strong> Right… it always creeps me out when he’s too nice. Packing extra onigiri just in case! [11.04am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>[Picture sent]</p><p>[Seen 11.10am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>45 minutes!!! Betcha’ve already forgotten this attractive face, so—</p><p>[Picture sent]</p><p>[Seen 11.17am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>Won’tcha send me one of you too? 🥺 [11.23am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>You’re adorable. I miss you so much... [11.26am]</p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>30 minutes! Setting off now. ‘Tsumu will only be driving on the way back, the git. See you soon. Love ya! 🤗 💕 [11.29am]</p><p>Keiji presses a kiss to his phone screen.</p><p>“Ten minutes,” Keiji whispers. In ten minutes, he’ll be reunited with Osamu. He’ll be home.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6NQZHyJYO8">this</a> on repeat while writing. happy birthday once again!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>